


I feel on top of the world with you baby

by ameeraziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Accidental Marriage, Bottom Liam, Fluff, Jealous Zayn, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Liam, Smut, Stripper Liam, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameeraziam/pseuds/ameeraziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was suppose to have a summer in Las Vegas getting wasted and partying with Louis and Harry. Nothing could go wrong in Vegas he thought. But yet he woke up with a ring on his finger and a complete stranger sleeping next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here we go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic and it might suck at first I'm so sorry, but it gets better I promise. English isn't my first language so sorry for grammar/spelling errors. Also sorry for this being short, I wrote this a few months ago and I didn't realize how shit the beginning was but it'll get better :)  
> I do not own anyone of one direction or people mentioned in this story ( I wish though)

A month in Las Vegas with his best friends wouldn't be so bad zayn thought besides he needed a break from college  
and recent break up. He still couldn't believe perrie had cheated on him with his best friend Danny. He thought she was  
different, she was the first girl he had ever dated. To be honest zayn was more into guys then girl, so he mostly dated  
guys.  
"so zayn what you think, do you want to join me and harry on our vacation to Vegas?" Louis interrupted his thoughts  
" Look guys I don't want to intrude on your vacation" zayn said  
" Bullshit you're going with us and we are finding you someone special there"  
no zayn interrupted louis " I really don't want anyone right now I just want to be free and I guess party in Vegas"  
"Now that's zayn talking " Louis beamed  
"Also zayn you won't be the third wheel our friend niall who lives in Vegas will be going out with us so It'll be fun"  
Harry said  
okay now zayn was getting excited about this whole spending a month in Vegas partying day and night thing. He wasn't  
really a party animal but the stress of college had convinced him to join the lads and his recent break up.  
Besides what could go wrong in Vegas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam hated his life but also loved it. He loved how free he was living in Las Vegas and how he never had to explain  
to anyone about his life. But he also hated his life because his job wasn't something to be very proud of. He hated that  
he didn't have enough money to afford going to college.  
" So liam your mom called you yesterday night" Niall said  
" what did you tell her" liam said while passing his bowl of cereal to his roommate/best friend niall  
" I told her she shouldn't call you anymore after what happen. I'm sorry Liam I just don't think it's fair for her to come and  
ruin your life again"  
" believe me niall I know thank you. besides what can she ruin, if my life is already ruin"  
" Don't say that liam things will get better I promise you. "  
" thanks Niall, by the way I hope to make enough money today to pay my rent so just wait for tonight and I'll have the rent"  
" liam what have i told you. I don't expect you to pay anything at all."  
"no niall I really want to do this I don't want to feel worthless that I can't even pay my own rent"  
" Li my parents are okay with paying our rent trust me. besides my family is filthy rich don't worry about it."  
"no niall I just can't abuse with your and your parents kindness."  
" I know liam you're not that type of person besides save that money up for college since you rejected my parents idea of them  
paying for your college."  
" thanks niall I'll think about it ...but I don't care what you say I'll have the rent money by tonight"  
" Liam you didn't even think about it!! okay I have to go to school. liam please be safe and even if you have the money by tonight I  
won't accept it" niall told liam before closing the door.  
Liam really needed to move far away from niall. He need to be independent , even though he loved niall so much for getting him  
out the place and state his parents had him in. He was very grateful that niall was there but he really didn't want to cause more  
trouble for niall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" zayn got everything you need honey" his mom asked him  
"yes mum I got everything and don't worry I can always buy it if I'm missing something." zayn told his mom  
zayn really loved his family and was very fortunate to have such wonderful parents. When he wanted to get his tattoos they allowed  
him even though his dad was mad because his son can't run the family business looking like that. Anyways they got over it like  
every single time zayn got in trouble at school. yes zayn had to admit he was spoiled but what else could he do about it.  
His parents are rich and they have so many expectations for zayn to meet that honestly zayn thinks he would never meet them. first of he hadn't told  
his parents he was gay, which was a huge issue that mostly likely would make him get disowned from his family. The only people he trusted with that  
secret was harry and louis it was easy to confess to them since harry and louis were dating. zayn looked at his watch it was almost time to  
meet harry and louis at the airport. he graved his stuff and headed out to meet harry and louis. It took him about twenty minutes for him to arrive there.  
He then spotted harry in their meet up spot.  
" Harry hey where is louis and why are you wearing a rag in your hair?"  
" It's called fashion zayn something you obviously don't have wearing leather when it's summer and extremely hot..any ways louis is getting our flight  
tickets."  
" I wouldn't call fashion wearing a rag around your hair but okay. I'm so excited to get wasted and party.."  
" Lads I got the flight tickets lets go. Our destiny awaits" Louis interrupted


	2. Unbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Liam's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is my first fic and it might suck at first I'm so sorry, but it gets better I promise. English isn't my first language so sorry for grammar/spelling errors. Also sorry for this being short, I wrote this a few months ago and I didn't realize how shit the beginning was but it'll get better :) Next chapter it gets interesting promise.

Liam arrived at his work to rehearse his show for tonight. Liam worked at one of the biggest strip clubs in Las Vegas where they offered private shows or even a little more if the

customer paid extra. Honestly Liam never would have thought he would end up working as a stripper but then again he needed the money. He had always worked extra hard to

get what he needed when he was little. His parents never really loved him because he was weak and sick when he was born and throughout his childhood.He remembered

getting beaten up by his father for not playing sports and he remembered his mom would burn his hand with cigarettes whenever he stole food because he was hungry. If that

wasn't enough he was bullied in school until high school. To be honest high school were some of the best moments he remembered. He meet a guy named luke hemmings who

shook liam’s world. Luke had dreams and wanted to become someone in life, He was living a fast life. Liam felt safe and just wanted Luke to love him like he did. Liam and Luke

soon had a relationship, liam wouldn't classify as romance but they had something special. Whenever Liam parents wanted to beat him up Liam would escape and go with luke to

hang out in the roof of his house, there they would just lay lazily on top of each other and smoke weed , where eventually they would end up having sex. Liam loved being with

Luke but his parents had to ruin everything like always. Liam’s father found out about their relationship and locked Liam up and told Luke’s parents that Luke was gay. Luke’s

parents soon send Luke to a different state where Liam couldn't find him. After what happen with Luke, Liam’s parents wouldn't let him go out if it only wasn't for school. They

would lock him up and didn't give him food until a week passed by. He was back to living a shitty life until he met Niall. The Irish boy who soon became Liam’s best friend and the

only person who he told about his life. Niall and his parents got him out of his house and away from his parents. Now here he was living with Niall in Vegas where Niall goes to a

university and works in a coffee shop for “fun” according to Niall but honestly Liam thinks Niall works there for the his hot co worker Josh. Now Liam works in a strip club where

he gets paid more then he would working at a coffee shop. He really needs the money to pay all the favors niall has done for him. Even though niall tells him it’s okay, Liam

doesn't feel the same way and he feels he needs to pay him back. Also Liam needs to start college so he needs to earn enough money to start it. This Weekend was going to be

busy for Liam since Summer started and soon the club would be filled with tourist looking for fun.

“Liam I brought you your new costume for your show, It includes a mask that you’ll be wearing” Simon said the owner of the club.

  
“ Thank you simon, I don’t want anyone to see my face.” Liam told him.

  
“I understand Liam, and remember if you ever feel uncomfortable with a client let security know we don’t want anyone to hurt you.” Simon told liam as he left to his office.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“oh my bum hurts from sitting too much on the plane” Louis said as they were getting off the plane where they arrived at Las Vegas.

  
“ Want me to kiss it so it won’t hurt anymore” Harry told louis while wearing a smirk on his face.

  
“ Um excuse me but I’m right here and I can hear this conversation” Zayn told his two friends.

  
“sorry zayn but we can’t resist it” Harry responded.

  
“Okay so we’ll go to the hotel and rest then tomorrow we can have fun because I’m too tired to do anything right now” Louis told his boyfriend and zayn.

  
When they arrived at the hotel they headed to their rooms obviously harry and louis sharing one and zayn one by himself which is good just in case he decides to bring someone

up there will be no inconvenience he thought. When zayn was done taking a shower it was almost night time and he fell asleep right away.

  
The next day zayn woke up with a happy harry jumping on his bed.

  
“Harry mate go away I’m trying to sleep”. zayn hissed at harry

  
“ Zayn you know it’s almost noon and you’re still in bed. get up we have planned a tour around the city with Niall.” Harry told zayn while pushing him out of his bed.

  
“ alight just give me a few minutes to get ready.’’ zayn said while throwing a pillow at harry who ran out of his room before the pillow hit him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“umm Liam I forgot to tell you yesterday but I’ll have some friends over occasionally since they are staying here a month in Vegas for summer if thats okay with you”. Niall asked Liam.

  
“ Niall it’s your flat it’s fine with me anyways I’ll be very busy during the day especially at nights so you won’t see much of me around.” Liam informed Niall.

  
“Yeah about that I promised to take them to tour around the city and to a club at night. I was wondering if I can take them to the club you work at if that’s okay.” Niall said

  
“of course its okay. just don’t tell them I work there I don’t want to give them a bad impression of me. I want them to meet me as liam not stripper liam.” Liam told niall.

  
“of course liam I’ll keep your secret don’t worry.’’ Niall said to Liam.

  
“I have to get ready we are suppose to meet up at the coffee shop. See you tonight Li when you’re done you can join us, I’ll tell them you were busy so you had to join us later on.” Niall told him

  
“ Yes I’ll join you guys when I’m done at night”

  
Liam really don’t want to embarrass Niall in front of his childhood friends. Yeah liam was a stripper but he couldn’t go around telling people that. Most likely he would just go

home instead of hanging out with them at night he thought.

 


	3. We will rebuilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's next on the agenda

Ok so I totally forgot my password lol. Anyways I opened my old laptop last month and I had it saved there (really mad at myself). I was looking through the fic and yeah it's really bad. So what I'm going to do next is fix the whole thing and add new better chapters because honestly I have great ideas but my writing skills aren't that great, but I'll try bc of this ziam fic drought. I would love to hear everyone's opinion should I give it a go yeah or nah. You can all contact me through tumblr @ziamnike (made it just for this purpose). Anyways let me know what you think or if you want to help me. We can become the next big ziam writers lol.


End file.
